Ressurection
by Raven-2010
Summary: A miko is called a new jewel is formed, & with it Kagome has an unexpected part in ressurecting Inutaisho, he meets with her secretly & their romance begins, Sessh & Inutaisho torture Inu with tricks, updated extended, comedy romance LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha RumikoTakahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons **

Updated, extended April 6 2011, LOL thanks everyone" Inutaisho/Kagome

**Resurrection**

**By Raven 2010 June 29 2010**

**The new jewel, resurrection, and a Taiyoukai's return**

Kagome started having fevered dreams every night of a handsome man with long silver white hair making love to her, but she could never see his face clearly. In the dreams he did things to her, and made her body feel things it had never felt before, and that she never imagined possible and put her pure ecstasy

Every day after the dreams Kagome awoke fevered then went and soaked in cold water to get relief, hat night after the group had bedded down for the night Inuyasha went into an unusually deep sleep, Kagome awoke to the overwhelming sense of something strange, then she saw the black pearl come out of Inuyasha's right eye it floated over to her then landed in her hand she felt a combination of great curiosity, and slight unease

The chunk of the almost completed shikon jewel she wore around her neck glowed brightly, and seemed drawn to the black pearl as if wanting to connect with it. Kagome then she heard a deep sensual calming voice whisper to her

"Go into the forest"

Kagome went into the forest a good distance from the village, she didn't know why but she had the urge to put the black pearl, and shikon jewel together and did it. The minute she did they merged into one the new jewel formed from this union was a light purple, and gave off a beautiful eerie pale purple glowing light

She held out her hand palm up the new gem then floated and landed gently on the ground not far from her. The jewel disappeared and within a blinding light a human shape started to form, then standing there before her in all his glory was the 6 foot 4 gorgeous man from her dreams his long silver white hair tied up in a top knot on his head

"It, it can't be you but your dead lord Sugumi Taisho" Kagome said and gave him a bow

"Please do not bow to or call me lord, please call me Sugimi? after all we know each other very intimately in your dreams" do we not little one? he said then a lecherous smile crossed his lips

"Y, you mean that was you? And you did those things to me? You me, I, we? A shocked Kagome said then landed on her butt "Holy kamis I don't believe it, and your Sugimi"

"The one and only my dear" he answered with a sneaky smirk

Sugimi dropped the chunk shikon no tama into Kagome's hand, then took her other hand and helped her up, the minute their hands touched a spark flowed through them, giving them both a jolt

"Now let me do something up until now I've only been able to do in dreams" he said seductively

"Help" she teased I a low voice

Sugimi put one clawed finger under Kagome's chin to lift it up, locked eyes with her then leaned in and kissed her, he snaked his arms around her holding her close to him. She returned the kiss with fevered passion he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she eagerly accepted, she began stroking his tongue with her own and it sent his beast into a frenzy, and man did it want to play

"Wow Sugimi that was like fire, and amazing"

"Thank you my dear"

"Now Sugimi it's my turn to do something I've only been able to do in my dreams"

Kagome kissed him hard pushed him against a tree, then kissed his neck, and wrapped her left leg around his right leg holding him tightly to her. He smelled her arousal instantly it pleased him he moved his hands down cupping her butt cheeks and pulled her to him

"Aggressive little thing aren't you, I like that" he said

"What can I say I'm just a lecherous dog" she teased, gave him big innocent puppy dog eyes, then batted them at him

"Your also a very naughty miko" Sugimi teased

"Who little old innocent me?

**The request, and new beginnings**

"Kagome come with me we need to get far away from here, and from the others so that we can talk"

"Ok Sugimi"

He held her in his arms with his nose buried in her hair enjoying her calming scent mixed with that of lilacs and roses, and flew them far away they landed smoothly in a densely wooded area

"Now my Kagome we can speak freely"

"What is it that you want to talk about Sugimi?

"First before all else I wanted to ask" Kagome would you allow me to court you?

"Really? She asked

"Yes my dear miko"

"Give me a week to think about it and I'll get back to you" she joked

"Miko" he said in a warning tone

"Ok, but seriously I would be honored"

"During this time we can get to know each other, I'd like to share a future with you and after a time make you my mate, and if you agree I'll put a courtship mark on you" Sugimi explained

"Yes Sugimi I'd love to" where would you put the courting mark? And what will it look like?

"I will put it on the left side where your neck joins your shoulder and it will look like a small crescent moon the symbol of my house, the house of the moon" he painlessly marked her with his claw "Now then Kagome lets seal the deal" he said and kissed her

"God's do you realize how gorgeous you are? Kagome asked while staring deep into his eyes

"Thank you my beauty I am happy that my appearance pleases you" he replied

"I do not wish my son's to know that I'm alive again until the time is right I will let them know then. You have great potential as both a miko, and a warrior and I would love to train you if you allow it, we will meet in secret and I'll bring you a sword"

"Yes Sugimi I'd love to"

"Koishi come sit with me I want to hold you in my arms for awhile"

"If you promise to be a good boy" Do you? Hm?

"I will if you do not try to have your way with me" do you promise not to try to violate my body, or virtue? He teased, while they sat under a tree in each others arms

"Who little old me? Now Sugimi do you really think I would do such a thing to you? Kagome teased

"Well if you did then I would have no other choice and I'd have to lock you up in a special place, hehehe" he said and laughed

"You wouldn't? she said

"Yes I would and it would be alone with me some place far away" Sugimi said grinning lecherously

He leaned in and captured her lips with his and kissed her senseless, feeling playful Kagome reached up and gently massaged his ears he let out a low growl of approval, his mind was filled with multiple hentai thoughts

"Oh no she found my weak spot damn it feels so good" he thought "Kagome I suggest you stop unless you want me to take you right now" he said

"Aw do I have to? Ok Sugimi I'll be good" He started kissing her neck

"Ahh Sugimi"

"Hmm?

"I suggest you stop unless you want me to jump, and ravage you right here and now" Kagome warned

"I found her weak spot good and I'll find the others soon to" he thought smiling in triumph, his inner beast purred with delight

Sugimi's beast

"_**Our mate take and mark mate now"**_

Sugimi

"_**Shut up you nagging pest"**_

Beast

"_**Listen dog I want pussy you want pussy, she is our mate and if you do not let me have some pussy soon I will get out and bite your ass then gnaw it like a bone"**_

Sugimi

"_**And if you try pest I shall end you, and you'll never have a female again"**_

Beast

"_**Cruel bastard I'm gonna die a sexless old maid"**_

Sugimi

"_**You cannot you are a male"**_

Beast

"_**Oh shut up and get me some" will ya?**_

Sugimi

"_**is that all you can think about is getting under her kimono?**_

Beast

"_**Well at least one of us is, duh, and like you don't want it just as badly as, or worse then I do"**_

Sugimi

"_**Go away pest"**_

Beast

"_**For now, but I'll be baaack"**_

"Sugimi tell me what is it exactly that brought you back?

"It was a combination of things the power of the shikon no tama jewel, even though it isn't whole it still holds immense power it was able to pull me out of the black pearl and give me life once again, and a certain powerful miko that is why that strange new jewel formed in your hand"

"Is that how you were communicating with me in my dreams? She asked

"Yes I wanted you to know of my presence, and that I want you as well" Sugimi replied

"Hm my sexy, lecherous dream raiding Taiyoukai"

"I'm just an innocent dog" he joked

"Ah ha, and I'm a virtuous monk" she ragged

"Kagome can you make a deal with Sango to leave the camp site with you each night under the guise that she will be the one who's training you? And you both can meet me deep in the forest, plus I would love to meet her"

"Yes that can be easily arranged"

"Perfect we will start tomorrow night, I know Inuyasha will not dare to try and interfere with her" he said

"No Sugimi if your son values his life he won't" Hearing that he laughed hard.

"Sugimi can we stay here awhile before you take me back?

"Yes koi"

They started kissing again he lay over her feeling her body, and she his. Before he knew it he was flipped onto his back with a very passionate miko straddling his hips she got the top part of his haori open massaged and kissed his chest, nipped, and licked his neck

"God's you taste and smell so good" she said "Taiyoukai meat delicious"

"My lusty little miko your going to be the end of me, but a better way to die there is not"

Sugimi turned them on their sides they laid there in each others arms for the longest time

"Come Kagome I must take you back now"

"Sugimi Inuyasha will smell you on me"

"Do not worry I am able to remove my scent from you he'll never know" he said then flew her back the village

"Sugimi wish I could stay with you, I love your company" Kagome said

"I will miss you my little miko" Sugimi said

Sugimi then took Kagome in his arms and kissed her passionately before he left. That night Kagome told Sango everything Sango was ecstatic and agreed to help "So tell me Kags what's he like?

"He's totally hot, a great kisser, and just to damn good with his hands"

"Why Kagome you lusty little thing, I do believe that is lechery I see leaking out" Sango teased

The next evening when they were getting ready to go meet Sugimi Inuyasha started "Oi wench were do ya think your going? Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

"If you must know I'm taking Kagome with me for a training session, she wants to learn how to use a sword, and other things, and just so you know Inuyasha we will be doing this every night" Sango in formed him

"What other things? Inuyasha barked

Sango wanted to have some fun "We're gonna get married, Kagome's mine" got it?

"Ewwwww, now I know your lyin" Inuyasha said

"Are we Inuyasha? Kagome played along

"Ah get outta here ya sick wenches before I puke"

When they got there Sugimi was waiting he and Sango introduced themselves to each other "It's nice to meet the woman who puts my son in his place, Inuyasha so desperately needs all the discipline he can get" Sugimi said while smiling evilly

"Thank you lord Sugimi"

"Please Sango call me Sugimi"

"Tell him Kag" pretty please? A laughing Sango said

Kagome told Sugimi what they had done to Inuyasha just before coming to meet him "You mean you told him that you were together, Kagome and you are getting married, and she is yours? O, oh my dear sweet kamis you two are sick I, I, I love it" he managed to get out between laughs

"Yeah and you should'a seen his face it w, was priceless" Sango choked out "His first response was eeeeew"

"H, he'll be scarred for life" Sugimi gasped out

"Ah he'll live, the big baby" Kagome joked

"Hey Kagome your right he is hot" Sango said

"What does this mean? Sugimi asked

"Well Sugimi in my time it means a guy is very handsome ,sexy, desirable, and admired by many females" Kagome explained

"Thank you I'm honored ladies"

**Training begins**

Well I'll leave you two alone now" Sango said and winked before she turned and walked away

Sugimi gave Kagome the sword he had promised her and the training started "Kagome you learn quickly, and your beyond my expectations"

He was showing her attacks from behind after a few times while standing behind her he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her, then with his lips worked his way down to her neck. She moaned

"God's Sugimi you know what that does to me" For revenge she gently rubbed his ears he let out a small whimper

"Woman your are corrupting me" he teased

"Who me?

He grabbed her ass and learned fast this was another big turn on for her "hmm I found another weak spot" he thought Kagome turned to face him gently pushed him against a tree wrapped one leg around his waist and ground herself against him she soon had a release

"Sugimi I'm sorry"

"Don't be it shows me that I excite you, and that makes me happy, I know you've never been touched" but have you never experienced this with a male before? Sugimi asked

"Nope you're the first"

"Then I am even more honored" It was time for Kagome to leave "Kagome?

Yes Sugimi"

"I'll be watching you if Inuyasha gets out of hand with you I'm going to have some fun with him, so if you see strange things happening don't be alarmed"

"Ok I wont" Kagome answered

Kagome told Sango "Oh I gotta see that, I almost hope Ratyasha starts so we get to see a show" said Sango

"Oh and I can think of so many sick twisted things to do to him" Kagome said

"You and me both" Sango replied "That's why were so close we're both twisted"

"You know it" Kagome proudly replied

**Sugimi's fun, games, and pranks**

When they got back to camp Inuyasha granted Sango her fondest wish "What the hell took you two so long? Inuyasha nagged

"Hey Weaselyasha did I not tell you that I'd be training Kags butt weed? so shut your trap" Sango snapped

Everyone sat down to eat, Inuyasha had the ramen to his lips and was about to eat it when he suddenly felt a smack at the back of his head, then the cup of ramen was pulled from his hands and floated away in mid air

"What the fuck? Son of a, I'll kill who, or whatever is doing this come out and face me you pussy" Inuyasha yelled

Then one of the water bottles was swiftly emptied over his head, and the ramen dumped down inside the front of his hakama, the others all burst into gut busting laughter

"Clumsyyasha wasting food, well no more ramen for you" Kagome teased

"What the fuck are you traitors laughing at? Inuyasha barked

"Oh nothing only a foul mouthed fool Miroku replied"

"Eeew gross" Inuyasha don't you think your way to old to be pooping in your pants? go bathe that's disgusting" Kagome teased

Even though Sango knew the truth she asked "Hey baka did you piss off some poor spirit?

"No I did not Sango don't be stupid" Inuyasha replied

"I cant be that's your job Bakayasha and go take a bath" would you? Sanga said

The girls told Miroku later what it was Miroku had an evil grin on his face. The next night when Sango and Kagome returned from their training session Inuyasha again started

"Took ya long enough what did you two fall asleep out there?

The girls knowing what was coming walked past him and didn't even respond. Then Kagome decided to have some fun sweetly Kagome said "Inuyasha?

"Yeah, what wench?

"Do you really want to know what I was doing? I got ate out ooo what a long tongue he has, then got laid, and he was incredible 3 hours of sex, and the biggest dick I have ever seen I swear it 's so long I could hang clothes on it" Kagome taunted

"What? Eeew Kagome I do not wanna hear about some guys dick, and tongue, your lying" he sniffed her I'd smell him on you and I don't smell anything"

Sugimi who was hiding out of sight inside his sound proof barrier almost died laughing life with my miko life will never be boring "Hmm and as sadistic as Sesshoumaru is he'd enjoy this" Sugimi thought

That night they all took their places to sleep on, Inuyasha was perched on his favorite tree branch sleeping, suddenly he was grabbed by the ankle and pulled down off the branch he hit the ground with a thud

"What's going on? Who's there? Inuyasha snapped

"Inuassa would you mind not waking us up with your noisy nightmares" Shippou said to rile him

Then he was suddenly picked up by the nape of his neck, flown off, and dropped in the ice cold river Inuyasha finally made it back to camp wet and pissed off. He dried off and got back to sleep when he woke up in the morning he found his hair in one long braid with flowers in it, and his body dosed heavily with a sickening sweet smelling perfume

"Why Inuyasha may I say you've never looked lovelier? and smell oh so sweet, but to sweet" Miroku said

"Shut it ya deranged perverted monk"

"Will you bear my child? Miroku said to bug him

"Inugirl your gorgeous, but you desperately need a bath" Shippou said then ran with a pissed Hanyou in hot pursuit

"Hey Kags Sugimi sure makes life fun" Sango said

That night Kagome went to meet Sugimi "Good evening koi" He greeted

"Good evening my sexy handsome taiyoukai"

"I have something for you my beautiful Kagome"

"What is it?

Sugimi handed her a necklace with a beautiful small flat round light blue gem hanging on a silver chain "This gem will glow to let you know when I'm near"

"Wow it's so beautiful thank you Sugimi"

"Ok Kagome lets practice hand to hand combat this time he showed her how to flip an enemy who is attacking from behind over her shoulder. Then he moved on to throwing and stopping punches., she threw a punch he caught both of her fists spun her around to face him and kissed her hungrily with overwhelming passion

Kagome feeling playful put her leg in back of his and knocked them out from under him knocking him to the ground then mounted him "You do that just to damn good it makes my blood boil, god's when I'm with you I feel like I am on fire" Kagome said

"And you affect me the same way, I have never experienced such a thing before with a female in all my long life"

Sugimi watched in amazement while she expertly removed his armor faster then he could blink, untied, then opened his haori and rubbed herself up and down on his manhood. He caught her scent of arousal only unlike the other times this time it was overwhelming and torturting her

"No we can't I, I, I'm a virgin" Sugimi teased

"So am I, what's your point?" She joked

"Gulp I am so scared, sniff, sniff, you know they say it hurts the first time" Sugimi ragged

"For the girl, and sexy as hell though you are you are not a girl" she replied

"Yeah but it can hurt with our first dip into a virgin cavern to you know "he joked

"Aw I'll be gentle" she teased

**Lemon starts**

Kagome kissed Sugimi and used the tip of her tongue to ask for entrance which he happily gave her and caressed his tongue with her own, then trailed kisses from his lips down to his stomach. He opened her kimono and kneaded her breasts she moaned and became even hotter

"Kagome I want to play a new game with you tonight"

"Oh yeah ,what's it called?" He flipped her on her back and said

"It's called taste the miko, and then you'll scream my name"

"Hah? what? Kagome said

She soon found out when her under garments disappeared, her kimono was untied and laying wide open. Then at warp speed she felt Sugimi's hot tongue intensely lavishing her nub and opening, then he made his tongue elongate while inside her, as it plunged in and out Kagome was swiftly losing her mind

"Ahhhhh god's Sugimi, I never knew a youkai could do that with their tongue feels so good. Oooooh Sugimi yes gods yes, _**Sugimiiiii" **_

The intensity of it making her dig the fingers of one hand into the ground at her side, and grip a fist full of his hair with the other, as if holding on for dear life she came hard multiple times then lay there panting and exhausted

"Hmmm a tasty miko you are, and I am happy that you enjoyed your surprise"

"But what about you?

"My koishi there'll be other times for that"

"Like hell there will" she replied

"Woman I do not know what your up t" he didn't get to finish

She gently knocked him on his back, pulled his hakama down so fast he gave a slight gasp in shock. Kagome grabbed her prize "Sugimi tonight I'm going to play a new game called taste the Taiyoukai, and make you scream my name"

She took him in her mouth and worked him like he never thought possible. His breathing became heavy he was panting hard, then started moaning. Sugimi felt like his head and body were going to explode from the intense mind blowing pleasure she was inflicting upon him

"Ko, koishi your to m, much" he gasped out then gavea growl of approval, and arched his back

Sugimi had his hand on a rock that lay next to him gripping it as though for dear, life and the other with his claws dug into the ground. He was now feral with pleasure, and mindless to all except his miko and the intense feelings being given to him

"Ooooo yes, oh my dear kami's yes, _**Kagomeeeee" **_

Sugimi came so hard he thought he would die ,and at the same time crushed the rock in his hand from the force of his orgasm. They lay in each others arms for a long time resting and enjoying being together

**Lemon ends **

When he finally regained his ability to think "Woman I've never in all my life experienced anything like that, I know you've never been touched by a man before" but for the love of the God's where did you learn to do that?

"In my time there are books with written information, and pictures in them about it, women talk about sex very openly plus I've had other girls tell me things"

"Books about it in your time give such various kinds of information? Amazing" and these books they are like the scrolls of my time, am I correct? he said

"Yup that's why it's so easy to learn"

"Kagome this time of yours sounds very interesting"

"Someday I'd love to take you there and meet my family, I know my mother would like you"

"I would like that koi, my little miko if your that good at this then when I take you it will be heaven"

"Ahh Sugimi you almost killed me that's a very talented tongue you have" then a lecherous grin crossed his lips

"I do not want to take your innocence to soon, and want to wait till after Naraku is defeated if we can wait that long"

After they rested for awhile Sugimi took Kagome, and Sango flew on Kirrara back to camp, and as always they landed a good distance from camp so that it would look like Kagome rode Kirrara back with Sango. Sugimi kissed her and bade her fare well

3 weeks later Sugimi went looking for and soon found Myouga "Myouga?

Myouga turned he knew the voice but thought he was hallucinating "Lord Sugimi it is really you? You have returned welcome back my lord"

"Yes loyal flea it is me in the flesh" Sugimi answered

"How may I assist you my lord?

Myouga I want you to deliver a message to Sesshoumaru, you are to tell him that that the ghost has returned to the house of the moon, he will know what that means, and that we are to meet at the borders of the western lands just outside the house of the moon

Myouga found Sesshoumaru "What do you want pest? Sesshoumaru coldly asked

Myouga shook with fear "My lord I have a message to deliver"

"Well then do so" Sesshoumaru responded

"The ghost has returned the house of the moon, and that you are to meet at the borders of the western lands just out side of the house of the moon" a look of shock covered Sesshoumaru's handsome face, and his eyes grew as wide as saucers

"Jaken?

"Yes my lord?

"You are to stay here with Rin and Ah Un until I return"

"Yes my lord" Jaken responded

**Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru a father son reunion**

With that said and done Sesshoumaru formed his ball of light and flew off at top speed, when Sesshoumaru arrived he saw Sugimi "Father it's really you" but how?

Sugimi told him everything "I want revenge on Naraku as badly as you, but my number 1 reason is that he has tried to destroy and kill my son's" Sesshoumaru would you be willing to share vengeance on him with me? Even though I know you would prefer to do it alone"

"Yes father"

"But your brother will be harder if not impossible to convince"

"Father the half breed is blind ignorant and a fool I will give you an example, when Kouga comes around and near the miko who travels with him now he is insane with jealously. But then runs to the clay miko who pinned him to a tree with arrows many years ago, where he stayed trapped in a state of unconsciousness, 3 years ago the new miko pulled the arrows out freeing him and that is how he repays her "

"You know Sesshoumaru I never liked that first miko ,I watched her from the spirit realm" did you know she tried to kill your brother, then Kagome?

"What? Father I heard about Inuyasha, but I didn't know she also tried to kill the other miko"

"As you know I was inside the black pearl"

"Yes father"

"Well I saw and heard it when she admitted to Inuyasha how she tried to kill Kagome" Sugimi told him

"What? A furious Sesshoumaru responded

"Yes I even saw all his trysts with her when he left Kagome behind crying I wanted to vomit" Sugimi said "The boy seriousness needs his ass whipped"

"Father if I had of known of this I would have beat him, dispatched of the clay zombie, and took the miko Kagome to travel with me"

"Tell me son what do you think of Kagome?

"For a human she is loyal, honorable, and kind to others even those who have abused her, I must admit this surprises me"

Sugimi decided it was time for Sesshoumaru to know the truth so he dropped the scent masking barrier he had on himself, Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and were filled with a look of curiosity

"Father why do you carry the scent of the miko so strongly on you? And what is going on?

"Well son she bears my mark of courtship, and is also my intended future mate" Sugimi explained "You are the first outside of Kagome, myself, and the slayer to be made aware of this"

Sugimi tensely awaited his sons reaction, Sesshoumaru turned his head away from Sugimi, pounded the side his fist on the top of the log he was sitting on, Sugimi thought "Oh here we go" but he wasn't prepared for what happened next

Sesshoumaru fell off the log onto his back, holding his stomach laughing so hard tears were tears pouring from his eyes, and he had one leg bent up stomping his foot on the ground

"Ohhhhh god's this is to fucking good, so good I can't stand it" Sesshoumaru said

Sugimi looked bewildered "Sesshoumaru I know you only smile when someone is about to die, but your laughing a thing you've done before" are you planning on wiping out a village over this to vent your rage?

"N, no father" he choked out between coughs, and laughs

"Then what the hell is so funny to you?

"Be, be, because when Inuyasha finds out he's going to have kittens, sh, shit bricks, maybe e, even faint that'll make it extra funny" Sesshoumaru gasped while laughing

"I've been training Kagome every night to teach her fighting skills, and her friend Sango takes her out of camp under the guise that she is the one training her, when they return to camp your brother starts up and I've had fun playing tricks on him"

"Father can I come when you return watch, and maybe join in the fun? Pretty please? Sesshoumaru teased

"Yes Sesshoumaru you sadistic dog"

"Gee daddy I cant help it it's fun" Sesshoumaru teased in a child's voice

Sango and Kagome returned as usual you know I'm getting sick of you two disappearing every night, I'm getting to think there's something more going on then training" so what are you two really doing? Inuyasha griped

Inuyasha what are you insinuating? and why don't you tell us what are you doing with the clay priestess when you sneak off to meet her? Sango calmly said, then bonked him on the head

"I don't give a rats ass, now answer me" he demanded

"Well I told ya before Kag's is mine now, so back off" Sango ragged

"Fuck that you wenches I want an answer now" he snapped

"You know Inuyasha I'm getting sick of your crap, now I see why Sesshoumaru is so hard on you I must thank him next time I see him" Kagome bit out

"Hey Twigyasha why don't ya go play with yourself? Sango insulted "I'm gonna kill you" she said with a sadistic

"Eeeee" Inuyasha said then ran off

"Sango I would have sat Inuyasha but I'm glad to be rid of him for awhile" said Kagome after Inuyasha ran off

"Kagome I want revenge, or I swear to all the kami's I'm going to kill him" Sango said

**A gripping condition**

"Oh Sango I have the perfect thing in mind"

"Tell me Kags?

"You see this bottle of liquid, it's clear odorless and tasteless"

"Yeah" Sango replied

"Well Sango in my time this is called a laxative. After I put it in his ramen, Inuyasha will shit his brains out leaving him to busy to be a pain in the ass, or screw with us"

"Why Kagome you are truly evil" Shall we all fake sleep tonight ladies and watch the show? Miroku said

"It's a deal they answered"

"Kagome you love Sugimi, don't you? Sango asked

"Yeah it started when I began having the dreams about him, and before I even met him"

"Ooo Kagome's in love" Miroku teased

Sugimi and Sesshoumaru both smiled from their hiding places "Now you know father" Sesshoumaru said

They all ate and went to sleep Inuyasha started complaining "Kagome my stomach hurts"

"You woke me up just to tell me that, maybe it's because you ate like a pig"

"Thanks for nothing wench" Inuyasha replied

"Your welcome Inu honey" Kagome answered

"Inuyasha why don't you go take a run in the forest and burn off some of your bitchiness,

"If your legs can run as fast as your mouth does you'll burn off that bitchiness in no time" Sango said

Sesshoumaru couldn't resist like Sugimi he made himself invisible, snuck up behind Inuyasha grabbed him by the nape of the neck, and kicked him in the ass then dropped him on his but., Inuyasha felt a cramp jumped up and tried to run, but Sesshoumaru pulled him back, then after a few seconds let the squirming hanyou go

"Sesshoumaru you dirty dog" Sugimi teased

"Yes a dirty, and happy dog that I am"

"Ah these are the moments that make a father proud" Sugimi commented

Inuyasha took off because he had to go bad when he came back from his bathroom trip. Sesshoumaru and Sugimi took hold of him, one grabbed his ankles, the other his shoulders. They lifted him off the ground swung him back and forth then, carried him to the cold river fast and dropped him in

"Why me? Inuyasha whined "My damn balls are cold, my stomach aches, and my ass is sore" what next

Observing the glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes "He should not have asked that" Sugimi said

"What? Sesshoumaru said

Iusing his powers Sesshoumaru made a long fat eel crawl down into Inuyasha's haori, he yelped when he felt it start to crawl over him. Inuyasha got the eel out after receiving a few shocks, then climbed out of the water, but before he could head back to the camp and raise hell, the laxative took control and he spent the next few hours running for bathroom breaks

While Inuyasha was gone Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru dropped their concealment barriers and walked into camp, Sugimi bent over and kissed Kagome passionately. She looked up saw Sesshoumaru and immediately tensed up

"It's all right koi I told Sesshoumaru everything"

"Sesshoumuru your not mad at me? Kagome asked

"No miko you were loyal to the Hanyou who betrayed you time after time, my father is a wiser choice he's loyal, kind, loving, and will never hurt you"

"Kagome this thing called a laxative is amazing" Sugimi said

"Indeed it is father" Sesshoumaru added

"Then you two will love the next thing sleeping powder, Miroku has agreed to help me while I'm with you he'll put it in Inuyasha's food" Kagome told him

"When are you going to do this? Sugimi asked

"Tomorrow night" Kagome answered

An evil grin crossed Sugimi's lips father I will watch the camp each night, if Inuyasha tries anything I'll stop him" Sesshoumaru promised

"Thank you son, and have fun while doing it" Sugimi replied

Sesshoumaru smiled evilly and said "Don't I always? While they were walking out of the camp, and when they were a distance away "Father?

"Yes Sesshoumaru"

"Do not wait to long to mark ,and mate your miko, once you do then by youkai law Inuyasha has no claim on her and cannot make one, the Hanyou will continue to try and stop all other males as long as she remains unclaimed" Sesshoumaru instructed

**Taking a mate, Inuyasha learns the shocking truth**

Sugimi took Kagome with him the following evening but this time further away and when they reached the new location he put up a barrier "Sugimi my love what's going on? And what are you up to, you bad boy?" Kagome teased

His only response was a devious smile as she watched him curiously before she knew it he was out of his armor stalking, and closing in on her like a predator. Her arousal was high, he wrapped his arms around her took her lips with his in a scorching kiss it soon deepened while their tongues did battle

She gripped his haori like it was a life line. Knowing it would turn her on even more he kissed her neck, and grabbed her ass pulled her against him, and ground against her

"Damn you Sugimi you better plan on doing more then playing taste the miko this time, or I'll scalp you"

Kagome untied and stripped him of his haori, and hakama, as she ran her hands over his beautiful body her touches set him on fire. Sugimi removed her clothing his touches sent her into fevered lust

"Miko that feels good" he said in a lust filled husky voice

"Sugimi this time I want all of you not just a sample. I intend to ravage that beautiful body of yours" Kagome promised

"Uh oh, time to run" he joked

"Not if you wanna live" she answered

"Ok but only because I know you'll still respect me in the morning" he joked

"Oh I'm going to do a lot more then that" she said, and licked her lips "Now let's play miko heals the wounded taiyoukai"

"Heal me miko, I have many injuries all over" he said then kissed her

**Lemons start **

While Sugimi was kissing her his hands hungrily roamed her heated body, he worshipped her breasts, and body with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He suckled like a hungry pup then let his tongue wander over her breasts she Kagome felt his body with her skillful hands making him moan in anticipation of what was to come

"Kagome put your arms around my neck" he lifted her up by her butt "Put your legs around my waist"

Kagome rubbed her nether region against his shaft, he felt her heavy wetness, could smell her arousal, and knew she was near to her release. Without breaking the kiss he got down on his knees and gently laid her on his fur boa keeping her beneath him

Sugimi kept his manhood on her entrance she moved one time and came all over his length soaking it. She reached up untied the top knot in his hair freeing it to cascade around them like a curtain of molten silver, rubbed his scalp, and ears that made him crazy and Kagome felt his manhood twitch

"Ah ha, ears and scalp she thought"

"God's Kagome I can't wait any longer" are you ready?

"Yes, please koishi? I need you now"

She kissed him hard and at the same time he slid in breaking her barrier, instead of flinching in pain she thrust her hips into him, he felt her walls close tight like a vice around him she came. he pushed in and out, she gripped his shoulders while thrusting into him, when he kept moving against her pearl she moved her hands down to and hung on to his cute ass, she gasped, and was slowly losing her sanity to pleasure

"Sugimi" she moaned

"Kagome your better then I imagined, I never had a woman make feel this good before"

"Don't stop, ooo harder, _**Su Sugimiii" **_she called out while she exploded

Ah that's what I want to hear" he said

Her orgasms came repeatedly, after what seemed like forever in heaven and while both exploded in orgasmic ecstasy his fangs elongated then he bit into the crook of her neck, she felt fangs grow in her mouth and bit him. Their powers, and energies merged as one simultaneously, he held himself still over her both panting and exhausted a smiling Sugimi stared deep into his new mates eyes then nuzzled into her neck

"God's how I love you my beautiful mate" Sugimi said

"I love you to more then life itself" she replied

Kagome felt different she now had claws, and fangs, her hair was down to her butt, the golden eyes, pointed ears like Sugimi, and now bore his jagged cheek stripes on her own cheeks, they shared each others powers, and had Inu miko powers, he'd be immune to miko's

"Sugimi?

"Yes my koishi?

"She grinned devilishly, then tightened her passage muscles around his huge length to torment him, Sugimi immediately hardened again she turned him on his back and started riding him

"Yes my Kagome, _**yesss" **_

"_**Ahhh Sugimi" **_both released

Sugimi pulled her down on top of him, and kissed her, while feeling that round ass of hers that he loved so much, it was one of his biggest turn on's. he arched his back thrust up, and used his position to hit her sweet spot

"Sugimi oh that's the spot, _**yeeeeeees" **_she screamed her release

"_**Ah miko"**_

A few minutes after while still inside her he began rubbing himself against her "Damn that feels good Sugimi, you make me so hot I almost can't bear it" Kagome moaned, she was so turned on "P, please I, I, can't take much more" she pled

"Now Kagome it's my turn" he said grinning lecherously

He then rolled her on her back, she licked, and sucked on his mating mark, making his lust overwhelm him, with her new sense of smell Kagome caught the scent of his arousal and smiled, she arched her back and tortured him the way he had her by rubbing into him

"Damn woman that feels good" he said barely breathing normally "I'm going to make love to you till you cant move, or walk"

"I do not care if you kill me doing it, I will die smiling" she said wearing a big smile

"Oh no you don't your not getting away from me that easily" he teased

Sugimi gently sucked on her nipples, licked, and swirled the tip of his tongue around them. She bucked wildly beneath him while she ran her hands over his body and held on to his ass pushing him deeper into her

"Sugimi ride me harder, yesss that's it, faster, _**ahhh" **_she cried out

"His eyes bled red for his beast had come forth, her eyes turned red, their claws, and fangs elongated, and cheek stripes went jagged while she thrust hard into him, both were mindless with want

"_**Ohhh Kagome" **_both growled while releasing long and hard, drained from their shared explosions they laid there snuggling locked in each others arms and fell into a deep blissful sleep

**Lemons ends **

"It's time Kagome, are you ready?"

"I guess so"

"Do not worry Inuyasha cannot do anything because by Youkai law we are mates, and like humans married, therefore he has and can make no claim on you. Believe it or not Sesshoumaru is the one who told me not to wait"

"Sugimi I'm glad he did if I had to wait any longer I swear I'd have killed Naraku, and Inuyasha by myself"

"Sesshoumaru said Inuyasha would try to interfere as long as you remained unclaimed, Kagome if he starts when he sees you I will remind the whelp of everything I saw him do with the clay miko while I was inside the black pearl in his eye"

"You mean you saw all that?

"Yes and when she admitted to him how she tried to kill you, it ripped my heart out when he left you to run to her after all she did, seeing their tryst's made me want to vomit" he said

Sugimi and Kagome arrived at the clearing in the woods just outside the camp and Sesshoumaru was waiting there for them "Sesshoumaru before we do this may I borrow tokijin just in case"

"I'd be honored father" Sesshoumaru replied then handed tokijin to Sugimi "Father allow me to enter first"

"Very well"

Sesshoumaru entered the camp "Bastard what the hell are you doing here? Inuyasha demanded and swiftly drew tetseiga

"Intelligently spoken as always Little sister" Sesshoumaru insulted with a grin

"Fuck you" now where's Kagome? she's been gone for 3 days, every time I try to leave here a barrier keeps me trapped, It's you, you took Kagome as a hostage to trade for tetseiga" so what the fuck did you do with her? Inuyasha yelled

"As usual you ignorant halfbreed your wrong, **1** what I'm doing here you'll soon find out, **2 **where the miko is will soon be made known to you , **3** I did not kidnap the miko to trade for tetseiga if I truly wanted it I could have taken it at any time, **4** I put up the barrier to keep you out of the way, and from interfering" Sesshoumaru said wearing an evil smile

"Sesshoumaru then why the fuck are you smiling? And keep me out of the way of what?

"Oh little brother so blind, so dumb"

Sugimi dropped his barrier Inuyasha instantly picked up his scent "I smell another youkai" and why do I smell Kagome mixed with Youkai? he yelled

Sugimi stepped out Inuyasha held tetseiga out "Inuyasha would you use your sword against your own father? Sugimi asked with tokijin in hand

Kagome stepped out from behind Sugimi Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground "Ka, Kagome is that you?

"Yes the one and only" who'd you think it was? She wisecracked

"Inuyasha meet my mate and wife" Sugimi told him

Inuyasha fainted and hit the ground. Sesshoumaru with a big smile on his face did a little happy dance saying " Yay, I got my wish, I got my wish, thank you daddy" Sesshoumaru said, and teased excitedly, and did a happy dance

"Your welcome son, but in all my life I never thought I'd see something like this from you" Sugimi commented

"Hehehe this is the bestest day ever" Sesshoumaru said in a child like voice

While Shippou Sango and Miroku burst out laughing "Thank you, I love it" they said in unison

"Father this the best gift you could have ever given me in my whole life" Sesshoumaru said

Kouga came by heard the goings on and asked what was up, they told him everything

"You mean you got Kagome, mutt face found out and fainted? ahhh crap I miss all the good shit" he said

"Aw poor baby" Sango teased

"Can I stay and watch the rest? Kouga asked

"Sure Kouga why not" they said

Inuyasha woke up still in total disbelief "Flea bag wolf what the hell are you doin here?

Kouga walked over to Inuyasha and smacked him upside his head "What the fuck was that for?

"For drawing a sword against your own father dog breath. And doesn't Kagome look beautiful at least your father wont hurt her"

**Kouga's ramen caper, and the feast**

Kouga grabbed all the ramen "Hey sugimi? Watch this is how you get mutt face" Kouga said while running

"Kougaaa you bastard I'll kill you, get back here"

"No way it's mine now dog turd"

They all except for Inuyasha broke out laughing, Sesshoumaru tripped Natasha "Sesshoumaru you asshole, what the hell did ya do that for?"

"Tsk, tsk so clumsy little brother"

"Sesshoumaru he's getting away thanks to you" Inuyasha said

"Aw little Hanyouess if only you weren't so slow"

"Sesshamara I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do" Inuyasha Threatened

"Oh you think so" do you? Sesshoumaru said

At top speed Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and flew off "Hm this promises to be good" shall we follow and watch? Sugimi asked

"Yes lets" the others agreed

They followed Sesshoumaru's trail and found him and Inuyasha just outside of Kouga's den. There they saw it Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha tied to a tree, while Kouga, his wolves, and himself sat around in front of the poor hanyou slowly eating the ramen and Inuyasha's ears were drooping

"Hey you guys come join us? there's plenty to go around" Kouga invited, Sugimi and the others joined in the feast

"Ohhhhh that's it I'm never gonna have any ramen again" Inuyasha whined

"Aw don't worry mutt face I didn't forget you" Kouga walked over to and put a large bone between Inuyasha's teeth, "There what every good dog needs a big juicy bone to keep their teeth clean, and nice and sharp" Kouga teased, Inuyasha growled

Inuyasha spit the bone out "Kouga you lousy bitch when I get out of here I will I'll show you sharp teeth ya wench" Inuyasha promised

"Awww dog breath I feel the love" Kouga said with his hand over his heart "But you have been a bad dog so no ramen for you"

**Naraku'a defeat, freedom, and lord Kagewaki's return**

The final battle with naraku was over fast Inuyasha, Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru all worked together and killed him with ease. Kagome wished on the jewel that all the evil and loss naraku caused in life would be reversed, and the jewel be destroyed forever, all that was lost was returned, then the jewel immediately turned to dust after the wish was made

Kagome's wish set Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, and the others enslaved by Naraku free, it also freed the young handsome lord Kagewaki Hitomi who Narku had killed, and who's body he'd stolen and used so many long years ago

Kagewaki was different he still looked as he did in life, but after being exposed to, and mixed with so many different demons over the years he gained powers, immortality, immunity to all illnesses, and injuries that would disappear as though nothing had happened

At first Kagewaki was panicked and fear stricken until Sesshoumaru and Sugimi explained it to him. They trained Kagewaki and he was indeed very powerful far more then he himself had expected. Kagewaki was an excellent warrior and became a close friend to the Taisho family, Kouga, and the wolf clan

Sugimi met Kagome's family and was well liked, Kagome's mom thought he was handsome and couldn't wait for them to have pup's.. And 7 months later she was ecstatic when Kagome became pregnant with twins a boy, and girl, Sugimi had his work cut out for him now that Kagome was pregnant she was also twice as horny

"Oh Sugimi my mate come here I want to talk to you"

"Kagome I cant I have laundry to do, food to cook, a house to clean, and floors to scrub" he teased

"You've got scrubbing to do but it aint floors"

"But mate I can't I am so tired, and it has been a long stressful day" Sugimi said teasingly feigning exaustion

"Oh yeah that's what you think your not getting off that easy, dogs love to hump, and you are a dog" she ragged

"Eeeeek you cant do this to me, I'm so young, innocent, and fragile" he joked

"Don't worry honey I'll teach ya all you need to know, besides I like em young, horny, and inexperienced" Kagome teased

"But mate couldn't we do this tomorrow, or better yet how about next week? He razzed

"Sugimi perpetually horny, but now faking exhaustion Taisho, you sneaky dog get back here" she said

"No, no, no I can't, see you next week" he replied "I've got her now" he thought

Sugimi wanting a chase turned and ran like hell with a determined amorous Kagome right behind him. After a good long chase she caught him and pounced, then had her way with him and he loved every minute of it


End file.
